Más allá de ApparitionsAppearances
by Sesel Blue
Summary: Historias extras sobre mi fic FRUK AA. Desde los padres de los protagonistas hasta los amigos.


**La vida en Rosa**

**Cap.1**

***Jean-Pierre & Anaïs***

¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Paris es enorme!

Bueno, se supone que como francés, no deberían sorprenderme este tipo de cosas. Sobretodo, cuando tomo en cuenta que he estado en ciudades tan importantes como Berlín, Estambul, Londres, New York, entre otras.

Ciudades y centros económicos de los más importantes del mundo. Pero ninguno se compara con la maravillosa ciudad luz.

…En si me emociona mucho. París no es solo un centro económico y cultural, sino también, una cuna en cuanto comercio y publicidad se refiere.

Publicidad y ventas, la vida hoy en día se resume prácticamente a eso. Bueno, al menos ante los ojos de un mercadotecnita eso es lo que es.

Es tan sencillo como ver el estilo de vida de los demás. Por ejemplo, una mujer que se maquilla, perfuma y viste de manera sofisticada, tiene más oportunidad de encontrar un marido que una mujer que cuidadosa con su aspecto.

Así que, tomando en cuenta el ejemplo anterior, la imagen influye en la toma de decisiones.

Ahora, si esa mujer sale a menudo al parque, la disco, tiendas y de más, tiene más posibilidades aún de mostrarse al mercado que intenta atraer: Los hombres. Y de ese mercado latente solo uno (o tal vez varios, eso depende del producto o servicio en cuestión…) tendrá la posibilidad de pagarlo… más bien, para que no suene tan feo, obtenerlo. Siempre y cuando, claro, tenga el poder adquisitivo, diciéndolo de una manera más simple el que pueda pagarla se la queda.

Y ella, retomando todo lo anterior, lograra su objetivo primordial: Atraer al mercado deseado a través de su imagen. Porque eso fue lo que hizo desde un principio, vender su imagen al mejor postor, hacerse publicidad, vaya.

Pero, ¡Alto!, eso no quiere decir que vea o crea a las mujeres como un objeto, porque esta misma situación se puede aplicar a un hombre, también.

Un hombre con un empleo estable, casa, galante y un tanto patán es tan vendible como una bella mujer… Y entre más patán, a lo que he visto y mi poca, reducida, casi nula experiencia, más linda es la mujer que esta a su lado.

…Merde, eso explica porque a mis treinta años no tengo esposa y mucho menos una novia. Por eso no salgo de relaciones rápidas, porque no soy lo suficientemente patán como para atrapar a una masoquista…

-Es tan triste…- lloriqueé jalando las maletas.- En fin, ellas se pierden de toda está sensualidad… ¡Jojojo!

Me encontraba en el aeropuerto Charles de Gaulle, y aun que apenas veía poco de París me sentía sumergido en un éxtasis enorme. Tenía años sin tocar tierras francesas, desde que me promovieron en la compañía y empresas de todo el mundo comenzaron a llamarme. Eso fue hace como cinco años, aproximadamente. Cinco años sin volver a Marsella, mi ciudad natal, cinco años sin ver a mis padres… Pero bueno, si termino pronto aquí iré a verles en cuanto pueda. En fin, me encontraba fuera esperando el taxi que la compañía había enviado para mí, pero no pensaba tomarlo. Pensaba dejar que llevaran las maletas a mi hotel e irme a recorrer la ciudad por cuenta propia…

Además, mientras tenga un mapa turístico, mi cartera y sentido de la aventura, el hecho de que no conozca París en absoluto no tiene importancia alguna.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-¡MIEEERDA! ¡Si importaba! ¡Claro que importaba!- lloriqueé dejándome caer en una banca.

En definitiva, yo no tengo la sangre francesa en mis venas, solo el jodido apellido Bonnefoy… ¿¡Cómo es posible que sea depredador en un mar de mercadotecnitas voraces pero la presa de los demás en cualquier otra situación!?

Bueno, explico. Me paso casi lo mismo que cuando fui esas cortas dos semanas a DF.

Primero un auto paso a todo lo que daba y mi mapa salió volando, después trate de pedir indicaciones pero nadie me hacia ni un jodido caso… así que eche a andar hasta que un tío se apiado de mí y me dijo por dónde ir para llegar al parque… de lo que no me di cuenta era que mientras el tipo ese me dio indicaciones aprovecho para robarme la billetera, por suerte las cosas importantes las traía en otra billetera, junto con la mitad de mi dinero, que iban en mi maleta. Luego un tipo árabe pensó que era un sexo-servidor y trato de llevarme a su casa… y al salir corriendo perdí mi zapato izquierdo… NOOOO, ¡IZQUIERDIN, NOOO! En fin, no fue nada bueno… luego comenzó a llover y una persona en una motoneta paso a mi lado bañándome en lodo…

Ahora estoy en el parque lamentándome como niñita por no haber tomado el taxi como cualquier persona con medio cerebro.

-Y lo peor es que si antes me ignoraban ahora me huyen…- solté al ver como la gente me sacaba la vuelta. Debo de… sobrellevarlo… soy un adulto… no debo de… por más que quiera, no debo de…- ¡BUUUAH!- eché a llorar. Jodido día de mierda.- No es justo, no lo es…- dije entre sollozos.

Igual, aun en llanto, me levante de la banca y eche a andar, estaba en el centro según un mapa en el parque, así que mi hotel estaba por la zona, solo era de encontrarlo.

Así que me cruce la calle a paso veloz sin fijarme debido a las lágrimas cuando…

-¡Dios mío, cuidado!- gritó una voz femenina. Me gire hacia donde provenía y caí de golpe. La llanta de una motoneta me quedo prácticamente frente a la cara, poco le faltaba para arrollarme. Sentía mi corazón latir con una fuerza descomunal, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente… Y eché a llorar el doble de fuerte.-…Dios, esto… ¿Le hice daño?- preguntó.

-¡NOOO!

-¿Entonces?

-¡Es dios que me castiga de manera injusta! ¡Primero me roban, luego me pierdo, luego me quieren dar por el culo, perdí el par de mi zapato favorito, no sé como llegar a mi jodido hotel y por poco me arrollas…! ¡Dios me odia pero no es mi culpa que tenga hemorroides o que mierdas sé yo!- gimoteé.

Se hizo el silencio. Seguí sollozando un rato, hasta que me limpie las lágrimas y me digne a ver a la chica, completamente avergonzado ante mi postura tan infantil, que por poco me arrollaba… Y quede deslumbrado.

Era una chica de piel oscura, grandes ojos cafés, lindo cabello largo ondulado, traía una blusa ligera de algodón rosa pálido y un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino. Ella me miraba atentamente, se echó el cabello hacia atrás y… comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Mierda.

-Eres un… Pfff… Jajaja, eres un tío con muy mala… jejeje, mala suerte…- exclamó entre risas.- Ven, deja te compenso un poco y te doy un aventón… - se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y me miro, con aire serio.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la persona que estuve a punto de arrollar.

-¿…Es en serio?- pregunté emocionado.

-Sep, sube.- me pidió lanzándome un casco de repuesto.- Y sostente bien, pero no te sobrepases… aun no me invitas un café, guapo…- soltó seductora lanzándome un guiñó.

-Ah… seh, okey… creo…- dije poco convencido subiendo.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-Mi nombre es Anaïs Morphey, por cierto.- exclamó la chica en cuanto echo la motoneta a andar.- ¿Cuál es el tuyo, guapo?

-¿Perdón?

-Tu nombre.- exclamó.

-Mi nombre es Jean-Pierre Bonnefoy.

-Oh, oh, así que si eres de por estos rumbos.

-Sí, vengo de Marsella… pero Marsella no se compara para nada con Paris.

-Ya veo… pero aun así, explícame algo…

-Claro.

-¿Cómo rayos siendo francés terminaste metido en tantos líos?- inquirió.- ¡Si fuera de otra parte, como sea, pero…! Digo, es tu propia gente, deberías conocerla…

-…Pues lo creas o no, me es muy difícil conocer las intenciones de las personas…- solté sintiéndome un tanto resignado.- Como sea, ¿Qué hay de ti? Tu apellido es Morphey, ¿Cierto? ¿Eres británica?

-¿Británica yo? ¡Jejeje, buen chiste!- se mofó.

-¿Entonces?

-Soy de la Seychelles, de Victoria, para ser exactos.- dijo.- ¿Qué acaso no notas que toda yo tiene fachada africana? Digo, es obvio que no soy Europea.

Bueno, eso era cierto. La gente de color siempre ha sido algo rara por estos rumbos y mal vista, al igual que los árabes y cualquier extranjero que llega a estas tierras. La gente no esta acostumbrada a cosas distintas, solamente a lo mismo solo que visto de otra manera.

-Pensé que posiblemente tu…

-¿Qué soy una refugiada o una inmigrante? No, no lo soy. Vine aquí porque se me presento la oportunidad… los dueños de la empresa donde trabajo son amigos de mis padres. En Seychelles no hay mucho trabajo, o te dedicas al turismo o a la pesca… y honestamente no me apetecían ninguna de las dos opciones, así que opte por venir a París y…- detuvo la motoneta.- Llegamos a su hotel, señorito.

-¿O sea que tienen una mala situación económica?

-No, hay mucho empleo, solo que para mí era poco el que había en el área que me interesaba y…- agachó la mirada.- Quería irme lejos.

-…Ah, ya veo.- solté.- Bueno, pues, gracias por traerme, has sido muy amable… Morphey.

-Llámame Anaïs, lo prefiero así, Jean-Pierre.- pidió.

-Bueno, entonces, gracias por todo, Anaïs…- me volví al hotel y pude notar mis maletas en la entrada, aun lado del recibidor.- Oye… esto…

-¿Sí?

-¿No te gustaría venir y momento y…?- Me sonroje. Diablos, si solo quiero invitarle un café.- ¿Tu y yo…? Ya sabes, podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos, digo, sabes a que me refiero, ¿No?- sonreí.

Me miro seria, después frunció el ceño y el sonido de un bofetón hizo un estruendo horrible por toda la zona. La gente que pasaba se giro a nosotros. Caí sentado al suelo por el impulso de la bofetada, la mejilla me ardía.

-¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, imbécil, soy amable no puta!- bufó.- ¡VIEJO RABOVERDE! ¡Tú a mí ni cosquillas me haces!

-¿EHH?

-Todos los viejos son iguales, maldita sea…- exclamó saliendo de ahí.

Ah, supongo que yo me lo gane por decirlo de esa manera… pero, no era mi intención. Realmente, deseaba tomarme un café con esa chica tan interesante y guapa, aun que psicópata.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Al día siguiente aun me dolía el golpe que Anaïs me había dado, de hecho, tenía completamente rojo donde me golpeo, aun así me fui al trabajo. Ese no era motivo para descuidarlo.

Tome un taxi para no perderme, nuevamente, y comencé a mirar todos los espectaculares y poner atención a la gente para saber como atacar.

El taxista se detuvo, después de 15 minutos de recorrido, frente a un enorme y futurístico edificio. Tenía la mayor seguridad que había visto. Entre a este, ya me esperaba el mismito presidente en la entrada… (Cabe decir que me sentía honrado). Este miro desconcertado de momento el golpe en mi mejilla, pero lo hizo de lado y camino a mí, se le veía realmente animado:

-Bienvenido. Me vuelvo a presentar soy Adrien Dupont…-extendió la mano- ¡Espero trabajemos sin el menor de los percances!

-Mucho gusto- solté estrechándola.

-Bien, adelante, le mostraré su área de trabajo…

Mientras andábamos por los pasillos, el Sr. Dupont comenzó a hacerme preguntas respecto a que me parecía París y qué había pensado respecto al proyecto que me asigno. Inmediatamente comencé a hablarle sobre la gente, los espectaculares, los colores, las frases que tenía en mente y un sinfín de cosas, eslogan, logos, líneas, publicidad, promociones, ofertas, a dónde atacar.

-Y sin leer el estudio mercadotécnico, genial.- exclamó.- Ya veo porque eres tan famoso.

-Je, yo no me considero famoso, pero…- vi a las chicas de la compañía que pasaban y me daban sonrisas mientras cuchicheaban cosas.- Lo mío es esto y cuando me dijo de su proyecto en verdad me entusiasme…

-Me parece bien.- abrió una puerta. Era una enorme oficina con vista a la Torre Eiffel, bien equipada y ventilada.- Bienvenido a su área de trabajo. Siéntase como en casa, y espero sea de su agrado.

-Es mucho mejor de lo que creí que sería…- dije conmocionado.

-Está igual como la dejo nuestro anterior jefe de mercadotecnia, espero eso no sea problema.

-En absoluto.

-Obvio la computadora ha sido formateada y algunas cosas suyas ya no están, solo informes y otras cosas que te pueden servir, pero de eso mi asistente se esta encargando.- dijo.- Que por cierto, también considérala tuya.

-No creo que la necesite, tal vez solo en estudio de campo, yo soy más de trabajar solo…- expliqué.

-Insisto, para lo que la necesites. Es una buena chica, algo joven, pero es ordenada y muy inteligente, siempre trabajando, aun que algo exigente… pero así esta bien.

-¿Ordenada? Creo que chocaremos, entonces, señor.- dije.- Lo mío no es el orden, y menos cuando me inspiro.

-Oh, venga, se llevaran bien… y quién sabe, a lo mejor tienes suerte con ella, y serías afortunado, es una mujer muy buena…

-Señor, sin intención de sonar atrevido, ¿A usted le gusta la señorita en cuestión?- pregunté.

-Para nada, es hija de un amigo mío, prácticamente como mi hija; además, engañar a mi esposa no está en mis planes, las parisinas son mujeres de cuidado, como creo usted ya sabe…- soltó riendo inocentemente, mientras señalaba mi mejilla.

-De hecho…

La puerta de la oficina sonó. Mi jefe me miro como esperando que diera la señal, lo único que pude decir fue: "está abierta" y me sentí como un tonto. Tras la puerta apareció una chica morena escondida detrás de una torre de documentos, libros, papeles y demás.

-El informe en general es el que viene arriba y es para usted, Sr. Dupont.

-Gracias, preciosa, lo leeré inmediatamente.

-Señor, sé que me llama de esa manera por el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, pero, ¿Podría dejar de hacerlo al menos en la oficina?

-Bueno, bueno, señorita Anaïs.

-Gracias…- soltó.- Lo demás es para el nuevo.- dejo caer las cosas en el escritorio.- Todos los viejos y nuevos estudios y un resumen de lo más rescatable.

-Vaya, si que es mucho…- exclamé.

-Le recomiendo que empiece de una buena vez.- dijo ella volviéndose.

La chica soltó un respingo, yo di otro. Era la chica de Seychelles, la que casi me mata, la que me dio el bofetón.

-…Oh, es usted.- soltó con desdén.

-Ah, seh, esto… hola.- dije entrecortadamente.

Mierda, mi cerebro necesita chequeo. ¿Por qué no hice clic cuando menciono el nombre Anaïs? Bueno… es también un nombre común. Pero, ¡Eso no es excusa!

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó.

-Es el tipo del que le conté en la mañana.

La expresión del presidente cambio completamente. Paso de amable a demoniaca.

-Mire, Jean-Pierre, los romances de oficina los tolero, pero los acosadores no, así que espero que ese incidente del que me platico la señorita sea el único del que sepa… por su bien.- me señalo.- ¿Entendido?

-Ajá…- solté para después tragar en seco.- Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Yo solo quería invitarle un café, fue ella la que lo mal entendió.- aclaré.- No soy tan descarado como para pedirle sexo a una mujer mucho más joven que yo, y a parte, que no conozco y se tomo la molestia de darme su ayuda cuando nadie más me hizo caso… no soy tan pervertido.

Anaïs arqueó la ceja, obviamente no me creía. El jefe volvió a cambiar el semblante.

-Está bien, te creo.- soltó.

-¿EHHH?

-Vamos, Anaïs, se ve que no es mal sujeto y que es honesto… y comprendo lo que trata de decir, cuando la chica es linda y amable el maldito cerebro y la lengua traicionan.

-Exacto.- solté.

-Igual, ya no quiero malos entendidos, ¿Okey?

-Está bien.- soltamos a la par.

-Bueno, los dejo.- se despidió con un ademán.- Trabajen duro.

El jefe salió de la oficina como si nada hubiese pasado.

Me volví a Anaïs, ella se volví a mí… nos miramos largo rato.

-Hola,- solté extendiendo la mano- creo que empezamos mal. Me vuelvo a presentar soy…

-No me importa lo que haya dicho el jefe, a mí no me convences…- exclamó ella apartando mi mano.- Me gustan las cosas rápidas, claras y ordenadas. Nunca me hagas esperar, nunca me entregues cosas mal hechas, ni divagues… ¿Entendido o tengo que decírtelo con señas?

-…Bueno, vale…- solté sintiéndome diminuto. Esta mujer si que es intimidante.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Los primero días fueron… fueron… juro que me aguante las ganas de llorar. Cuando se trató de mi trabajo (investigaciones de mercado, encuestas, nombres para el producto, eslogan, logo, segmentación, publicidad, promoción y demás) las cosas iban a toda marcha, y me sentía a gusto con el hecho de que Anaïs lograba seguirme el paso a la perfección. Pero cuando se trataba de presentarlo y explicarlo para Anaïs, antes de pasar al jefe… Eso sí que es una tortura.

-¡Esta mierda está mal escrita!- chilló la morena.- ¡Tienes que ser más directo y a la vez más exacto!

-¿Y cómo pretendes que haga eso?- dije tratando de mantenerme tranquilo.

-¡Yo que sé, ese es tu trabajo, el mío es ver que lo que entregues vaya bien y esto…!- dijo alborotando el impreso por el aire.- ¡No sirve en absoluto!- lo tomo y rompió en pedacitos.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- chillé tratando de detenerla.

-Escríbelo de nuevo.- exclamó tirándolo a la basura.- Y arregla el formato, no es el apropiado para esta empresa.

Le miré molesto. Siempre, siempre me sale con lo mismo. Y no a mí, a todos. Es por eso que no tiene amigos, porque será muy bonita, pero con esa actitud solo aleja a las personas.

-¿No te cansas de estar enojada?- le pregunté mientras corregía, o al menos eso trataba de hacer, el archivo.

Ella me miro como si no entendiera.

-¿Eh?

-Qué si no te cansas de todo el tiempo estar gritando e imponiéndote de esa manera tan brusca.- repetí.- ¿Por qué eres así?- inquirí.- Si aquí nadie te hace nada…

-Oh, aparte de mal redactor, ingenuo…- soltó ella cruzándose de brazos. Fruncí el ceño.- Acompáñame en silencio y ve el motivo.- exclamó tomándome del brazo y jalándome bruscamente.

Ambos anduvimos hasta llegar a la sala del café. A esa hora las demás secretarias tendían a reunirse, todas a excepción de Anaïs que siempre estaba trabajando. Rara vez la veía por ahí, y yo prefería comer afuera… así que…

-¿Pueden creerlo?- exclamó una de las secretarias de ventas.- Esa tipa tiene aires de grandeza más allá de los limites…

-Es que se cree la importante porque como sus papis ricachones son amigos del jefe… debería de recordar en donde esta y lo que es…- dijo otra.

-¿Es cierto que ellos son blancos?- pregunto la recién allegada secretaria de administración. Las otras asintieron.- ¿Entonces por qué ella es…?

-Es una huérfana.- dijo una con aire autosuficiente.- Una muy ingrata, debería agradecer su suerte, porque honestamente yo no hubiese recogido a una niña negra, fea, y tan poca cosa como ella…- dio un sorbo a su café.- Esa gente es o bien una santa o estarán chiflados…

-¿No sentirán raro de llevarla a la calle viendo la gran diferencia?- dijo la primera.

-No creo. Para una pareja que no logró tener hijos, tener lo que sea es un consuelo…

-En todo caso mejor un perro o algo así, ¿No?

-Es casi lo mismo…

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

-Y todavía viene y quiere ordenarnos… Si supiera que solo se le hace caso por el jefe porque de no ser así le diría…

-¿Qué le dirían?- solté metiéndome. Anaïs me miro sorprendida, más se quedo en su lugar.

-…Jean-Pierre…

-Reitero, ¿Qué le dirían?- solté molesto.- Saben, no soporto los chismes, ni la gente mentirosa, y mucho menos el racismo. Todos somos iguales y ella es su superiora, lo quieran aceptar o no.- las mira fríamente.- Y si no les parece pues tan fácil como echar a andar porque la puerta está abierta.

Todas me miraron estupefactas. Hasta ahora había sido amable con todo el mundo, pero escuchar eso me hizo enojar mucho. No soy perfecto, cierto, y no puedo pedir la perfección… pero si hay algo que me molesta es escuchar como hablan mal de la gente a sus espaldas, con lo sencillo que es ser directo.

-Así que en lugar de perder su tiempo, pónganse a trabajar…- solté saliendo de ahí furioso a paso veloz. Anaïs anduvo tras de mí, despacio.

-Oye, si te mostré eso no es para que me tengas lastima o algo así…- susurró.- Es solo para que veas que aquí es ser duros o ser tragados… De hecho, hace tiempo que sus comentarios dejaron de dolerme…

-No siento lastima por ti…- solté.- Me intimidas demasiado como para sentirla, lo que digo es que no tienen derecho a…

-Lo tienen, mientras tengan derecho a expresarse, pueden decir todo lo que quieran…

-Pero eso de que eres comparable con un perro y esas cosas… puras falacias… ni que te conocieran tanto como para…

Guarde silencio. Anaïs tenía la mano sobre la boca y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-…Ellas se hacían llamar mis amigas…- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-…Ya veo…- solté colocándole la mano sobre el hombro.- Escucha, perdón por haberte hecho mostrarme esto… yo… sé que no es mucho consuelo, pero para mí eres igual que yo, intimidante y mandona, pero igual que yo, ¿Vale?

Ella se limpio las lágrimas de los ojos y sonrió.

-Torpe, ¿Y a mí de que me sirve eso?

-Es solo para que sepas que al pervertido que le rompes las hojas te tiene respeto.

Se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno, viéndolo de esa manera, ya es algo…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

El trabajo a partir de aquello se volvió más ameno, ella me seguía gritando, yo seguía sufriendo, pero nos teníamos más confianza. Hablábamos como un par de malos amigos, y bueno, debo admitir que ya tenía un segundo motivo para ir al trabajo…

Pero, alto, esto no quiere decir que este enamorado de ella… Claro que no. No es como si cuando hablamos me concentre en sus resplandecientes ojos cafés, en su cabello rizado color marrón, el ese pequeño hoyuelo que se hace en su mejilla izquierda cuando sonríe… en esos labios… Oh, mierda, si estoy enamorado de ella. Maldita mi suerte, es obvio que a ella yo no le gusto. Solo me ve como un amigo… como su hermano. Siempre me lo dice. De hecho, me conto que tiene un hermano… pero de ahí en más desconozco mucho de su vida.

-Oye, Anaïs…- exclamé mientras revisaba los planes publicitarios que aplicarían en la campaña.

-¿Qué ocurre?- soltó ésta escribiendo a toda velocidad en su computador, mientras revisaba los estados de cuentas.

-Tú y yo somos como amigos, ¿No?

-Se podría decir que sí.- respondió.

-Y los amigos se cuentan las cosas, ¿Verdad?

-Claro…

-Como yo te he hablado de mi familia…

Ella apartó la vista del computador y aparto los estados de cuenta. Me miro fijamente.

-Se claro, ¿A qué quieres llegar con tanta pregunta, Bonnefoy?- inquirió desconfiada alzando la ceja.

-¿Me podrías hablar más de ti?- pregunté un tanto temeroso.

Ella sonrió.

-Haberlo dicho antes, ¿Qué quieres saber?- inquirió volviendo a su trabajo.

-…Bueno…- vaya eso fue fácil.- Sobre tu familia.

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Pues… no sé… solo tengo curiosidad… porque bueno, yo te he hablado de mi padre…

-Director de un colegio.

-Exacto.- exclamé.- Y de mi madre…

-Que se encuentra hospitalizada, espero se recupere pronto.

-Gracias.- dije.- Y pues…

-Mi padre es dueño de una cadena hotelera que opera en todas las islas Seychelles.- dijo tecleando.- Y mi madre…- miro los estados de cuenta.- ella es dueña de una empresa pesquera. – dio un suspiró.- Y mi hermano… es un idiota que no hace nada más que pasearse por ahí…- me miro.- Tu te pareces mucho a él en actitud…

-…No sé si tomarme eso como un cumplido o un insulto.

-Lo segundo.- dijo tranquilamente.- Como sea, ¿Ya estás contento?

-Sep, algo…- solté.- Es que veraz, lo que realmente te quiero preguntar es…

-¿Sobre si soy o no adoptada?- sugirió. Asentí avergonzado.- No es nada de que debas preocuparte, no me avergüenza decirlo, porque a fin de cuentas eso es lo que soy, bueno, somos, contando a mi hermano. Excepto que él pasa más desapercibido que yo.

-¿Por?

-Su cabello y ojos son oscuros, pero su piel es clara. Es más creíble que sea hijo de ellos, no como en mi caso…- sonrió.- Pero no importa, la gente fue cruel, es cierto, pero mis padres me aman mucho y eso es lo importante. Y el idiota ese también.

-Oh, ya veo… -sonreí.- me hubiese gustado tener un hermano.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó. Asentí.- Yo creo que eres afortunado por ser hijo único, querido.- dijo terminando de teclear.- Al fin, listo.- sonrió satisfecha.- Los hermanos son algo complicado, no sabes si odiarlos o amarlos, siempre tienes esa mezcla de sentimientos.

-Oh, ya veo, y él…

-Tenemos los mismos padres biológicos, claro.- me interrumpió.- Así que si nos parecemos y mucho. Solo que él es de tez clara y yo morena. Por cierto, otra razón por la que me recuerdas a él es porque se llama Jean-Jaques, pero le decimos Sesel para pronto, él solo se autoproclamó con ese apodo. - me miro detenidamente, no pude evitar ruborizarme.- Y al igual que tú se ruboriza y dice tonterías fácilmente, sobre todo en mi presencia.- tomo los estados de cuentas.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Sí, una más…

-Que cotilla eres…- dijo. Su mirada era seria, pero sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa traviesa. Estaba jugando.- ¿Cuál es, para que pueda seguir con esto?

-¿Cuál es el motivo que te impulso a venir a Paris teniendo esas dos oportunidades en Victoria?- pregunté curioso, recordando que la primera vez que nos vimos menciono a medias sus motivos, con cierto aire misterioso.

Anaïs guardo silencio. De hecho, ese silencio se torno incomodo. Trago saliva varias veces y miro un punto en la nada.

-Yo…-soltó con un hilo de voz.- Preferiría no hablar de eso.

-…Ya veo…- mascullé.

Era obvio que algo había pasado, algo muy malo. Y yo sentía una enorme curiosidad por saberlo. Pero tampoco iba a forzarla a decírmelo.

-Pero no fue por nada racista ni de ese estilo, ¿Verdad?- inquirí. Me miro y sonrió divertida.

-No, no, en todo caso no hubiera venido a Paris, tonto.- río.- Es algo personal de lo que no me gusta hablar.

-Ah, ya veo…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Los días pasaron, y la curiosidad me carcomía más y más, al igual que el amor inconfesable. Le mandaba a Anaïs flores anónimas y chocolates, pero ella los veía con la menor importancia del mundo, supongo que no le gustan las cosas anónimas. Un día me anime a llevarle un oso de peluche… Pero ella solo reacciono diciendo que golpearía al que me gasto la bromita de decirme que era su cumpleaños. Yo le dije que nadie me había dicho eso, que quise traerlo… Y ella solo me miro como si no entendiese porque me tome la molestia de llevarle un detalle. Igual me lo agradeció. No me rendí, cada semana le llevaba algo nuevo con la excusa de que los amigos se hacían regalos, pero sus respuestas no era favorables. Era como si no le pareciera importante, como si no le interesase el amor o los detalles. Siempre estaba concentrada en el trabajo… y yo solo me deprimía más y más, tal vez debía ser directo, eso sería más sencillo. Así si me decía que sí o que no, ya no podría hacer nada.

-Anaïs…- le llamé mientras comíamos en el restaurant de comida hindú. Tenía poco más de dos meses que lo habíamos descubierto y se nos había vuelto costumbre ir a comer ahí dos veces por semana.

-¿Dime?- preguntó dándole un sorbo a su batido de mango.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué te doy tantos regalos?- inquirí.

-Todo el tiempo, pero siempre te inventas excusas, así que mejor dejo de pensarlo.- respondió tranquilamente.

-Pero, ¿no te interesaría saber la verdadera razón?- insistí.

-¿Pues no somos amigos y me aprecias?- soltó arqueando la ceja.- Supuse siempre que esa era la razón principal… bueno, la primera vez, cuando llegaste con los peluches, rosas y cursilerías creí otras cosas, pero tú eres bastante ingenuo como para pensar en algo así… digo, eres como mi hermano…

-¿Creíste que lo hacia porque estaba enamorado o algo así?- sugerí. Asintió.- ¿Y qué dirías si te comentará que es así?

-Suponiendo que es hipotéticamente hablando…- dio otro sorbo.- Tan simple como paso.

-¿EHH? ¿Por qué?- chillé.

-No tengo porque darte motivos.- dijo.- Además, es hipotético, ¿No?

Me arme de valor. Veamos que tan hipotético es si se lo digo seriamente.

-Te amo. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo.- confesé.- Eres hermosa, inteligente y audaz, es más de lo que puedo pedir.

Ella me miro levemente sorprendida. Dio otro trago a la bebida, se limpio los labios y dijo:

-Paso.

Sentí el corazón despedazándoseme.

-¡Pero, ¿Por qué?!- protesté.

-Se realista, por favor.- soltó seria.- Somos iguales, lo sabemos, pero ante la sociedad somos completamente diferentes.- explicó.- Aun que a mi la sociedad me puede hacer los mandados. Como sea, ¿Te imaginas la expresión de tus padres? Tu mismo me has dicho que tu papá tolera, pero no significa que no sea. Y mis padres… bueno a ellos le daría lo mismo.

-Estás poniendo pretextos…- solté tratando de moderar mi tono de voz.- ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo?

-Ah, escucha…- suspiró.- No es que no seas un buen partido, eres simpático, adorable, guapo, increíblemente inocente… Y prácticamente virgen…- se mofó.

-Oye, no te confesé que me he acostado solo con dos mujeres para que te burles…- inflé las mejillas.

-Lo sé, lo siento…- río.- El punto es que eres el novio bueno que todas queremos, incluso yo llegue a pensar que no estaría mal echarte la soga al cuello.

-¿Entonces?

-La cosa es que me prometí a mi misma no volver a involucrarme con alguien mayor que yo… Y tú lo eres.

-Claro que no, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunté.

-¿Nunca te lo dije?- preguntó. Negué.- Tengo 22.

Empecé a atragantarme. Un mesero tuvo que hacerme la maniobra Heimlich. Cuando me recuperé seguimos hablando.

-¿Veintidós?- chillé señalándola. Asintió.- Yo te creía de veinticinco, pensé que eras de esas chicas traga años.

-Pues no, tengo veintidós. Apenas cumpliré un año trabajando en la empresa.- dijo.- Perdón por mantenerte ajeno a eso, es solo que no me gusta hablar de mí, me gusta escuchar, no que me escuchen… Soy más de resolver mis cosas por cuenta propia.

-…Maldita sea, soy mucho más viejo que tú, y me siento como un pervertido…

-Solo me llevas ocho años, no es mucho.- dijo.- Bueno, serían como siete, realmente.

-Es… es mucho…- balbucí.- Pero igual, dices que soy buen partido… ¿Por qué mi edad es un problema?

-Ya te dije.

-Pero es que… ¿Por qué te hiciste esa promesa?- inquirí.

Su mirada volvió a entristecerse. Entonces comprendí, alguien mayor le había roto el corazón y seguramente por eso se había ido. Pero no me parecía algo propio de ella.

-Solo dejémoslo en que no terminan bien ese tipo de relaciones.- explicó.- Mira, no te lo tomes a mal. ¿Vale?- nos miramos.- Pero preferiría que pasaras de mí.

-…Aun que me lo pidas no pienso hacerlo.- protesté.

-Bueno, no lo hagas.- dijo molesta.- Pero no esperes que te haga caso.

Se levanto de la mesa y se fue dejándome solo. Su perfume era lo único que quedaba de ella en ese lugar.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Las flores se fueron a la basura, y los demás regalos que ella se tomaba la molestia de tener en la oficina para complacerme a una caja bajo su escritorio. Las pláticas volvieron a ser de trabajo. Y el tiempo cada vez se hacia más corto, ya que tenía otras propuestas, de la misma empresa, y un viaje de negocio en cuanto terminará con el plan mercadotécnico.

En ratos, nos mirábamos, y abríamos la boca para tratar de disculparnos, pero la cerrábamos al instante. Descubrí que la terquedad dentro de un estado de enojo era algo que teníamos en común.

Las cosas parecían no iban a ningún lado. Y no estaba del todo equivocado… pero tampoco en lo correcto.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Ese día en la mañana, Anaïs no llego al trabajo. Eso no me preocupo en absoluto. Creí que se había tomado el día libre, como solía hacer. Pero cuando pasaron tres días, me preocupe bastante. Al tercer día salí a buscarla a su apartamento, pero no supieron darme respuestas de su paradero.

Al cuarto día me dirigí con el jefe.

-¿Eh? ¿No te dijo?- inquirió sorprendido.- Pero si creí que ustedes dos… tu sabes, química.

-…Solo éramos amigos.- solté.- Como sea, ¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Ella pidió sus vacaciones, dijo que no podía seguir trabajando con tanto estrés… pensé que fue porque habían discutido, por lo general no dejo pasar ese tipo de detalles, pero como es hija de mi mejor amigo le di el privilegio. Y vieras como sufro, esa niña me tenía bien ordenado todo por aquí.- me miro.- Dijo que iría a casa de sus padres.

-¿Ella se fue?- solté patidifuso. Asintió.- ¿Y cuando volverá?

-Justamente cuando tu termines aquí y te vayas a nuestra compañía hermana en Lyon.- explicó.- Pero que raro no te lo dijera…

-¿Y por qué es raro? Usted mismo se dio cuenta de que estábamos en malos términos.- repliqué.

Él inspiró hondo. Me miro serio.

-Ella tenía razón, eres todo un idiota.

-¡HEEEEEEEEY!

-Digo, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta de que le gustabas?- soltó.

-Por favor, no es tiempo de bromas, ella me mando a volar…- dije.

-Ella se tomo la molestia de hablarte de su vida, de conservar regalos, ¿Sabes cuantas tonterías la he visto tirar a la basura? Cientos.

-¿Y entonces por qué dijo lo que dijo?

-Yo no sé, pero si algo te puedo asegurar es que le gustas y mucho.- exclamó.- Jamás la había oído hablar tan bien de alguien, en todo el tiempo que la tengo trabajando conmigo. Sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que le preguntaba sobre ti. De pronto se ensombrecieron otra vez… y fue cuando empezó con eso de las vacaciones.

-…Mmm…

-¿Jean-Pierre, está bien?- preguntó.

-Tendrá que disculparme…- exclamé.- Pero debo irme de último momento…

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿Y por qué a media campaña?

-A Victoria aun que se vayan los ahorros de mi vida en eso…- grité echando a correr.

-¡NO ME JODAS!

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

No, no podía soltarla. No me importa si se niega a volverme a hablar. Debía disculparme por ser tan tonto. Ella tuvo la confianza de decirme sus cosas y yo la traiciona al tratar de forzarla. Era solo cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo. Y si aun así no se podía, no me quedaría con la duda, necesitaba saber qué era eso que la tenía tan ajena a los demás.

Compre el primer vuelo que iba para allá. Cuando subí al avión me sentía completamente desesperado.

-¿Señorita, cuando despegará el avión?- pregunté por enésima vez.

-Ya le dije que en cuanto termine el chequeo, señor.- exclamó molesta.

-Pues debería apresurarse que tengo prisa.- respondí de la misma manera.

-Señor, sino le gusta el servicio puede tomar otra aerolínea, oh, lo olvidé, somos la única…- dijo arrogante.

-Incluso me podría ir nadando y creo que llegaría más rápido que en esta chatarra a la que llaman avión.- solté.

Ella me miro iracunda, pero me dio igual. Tenía que encontrarle, era ahora o nunca.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Cuando al fin llegue a Seychelles lo primero que hice fue tomar un taxi e ir parando de cuando en cuando, preguntando por la familia Morphey, pero nadie sabía darme rastros del paradero de estos, al parecer vivían en una propiedad privada a la cual era muy difícil accesar. Anduve por los restaurantes, por las calles, en los bares, en cualquier parte, preguntando por Anaïs y su familia. Pero nadie me daba razones o respuestas completas…

-…Maldición…- solté pagándole al taxista.- Señor, creo que mejor me iré caminando y ya no le haré perder su tiempo.

-¿Perder? He ganado con usted más de lo que gano en una semana con está gente.- respondió contando el dinero.- Pero es su decisión, extranjero. Suerte con su búsqueda.

-Gracias…- respondí amargamente.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Camine por la playa durante horas, diferentes días, sin ver nada más que arena blanca y el hermoso mar azul.

Hasta que un día, a lo lejos, vi a un chico en un bote, junto a él una chica, la cual jugueteaba con los pies en el agua mientras tarareaba una canción que me parecía completamente familiar.

…Bastante familiar.

Era la vie en rose. La canción favorita de Anaïs. Siempre la canturreaba cuando empezaba a estresarse. Una vez le pregunté porque lo hacia, ella me dijo que le hacia recordar cosas muy bellas.

Corrí hacia la chica en cuestión, el chico me miro confuso, pero decidido a atacar… No me importo, le tome por los hombros y la volví a mí.

-¡Anaïs!- solté embelesado al ver que en efecto se trataba de ella.

Al verme dio un chillido agudo y gritó el nombre de su hermano. Este me aparto al instante de ella y, sacando una navaja del bolsillo, me amenazó.

-No sé quién seas, ni porque sabes el nombre de mi hermanita, pero no la toques.- gruñó.- O te cortaré la garganta.

-Mi nombre el Jean-Pierre Bonnefoy…- dije manteniendo la compostura.- Tu hermana y yo nos conocemos del trabajo.

Se volvió a ella.

-¿Es eso cierto?- inquirió. Ella asintió a su pesar.- ¿Y por qué gritaste entonces?

-Porque no esperaba verle aquí.- respondió. Me miro fríamente.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Me preocupe mucho al ver que no te presentabas al trabajo.- dije.- Entonces, pensé que algo malo había pasado, así que fui con el jefe y…- los ojos se me anegaron en lágrimas. Me eche a sus brazos y la sostuve con fuerza.- ¡En verdad lo siento!

-¿Eh?

-Por mi culpa te fuiste de la empresa, no debí haber dicho esas cosas ni ser tan frio, perdón.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas… y echaron a reír. Yo les miré sorprendido.

-Ella no está aquí por ti, extraño.- dijo.- Tuvo que inventarse esa excusa del estrés en la empresa por otro motivo.

-¿Eh?

-Vino alguien con quien quiero hablar, para poder sentirme mejor conmigo misma y así poder…- se sonrojo.

-Momento…- exclamó el hermano con una expresión suspicaz.- ¿Es él?

-¡No sé de que estás hablando, Sesel!

-¡Del futuro cuñado, del nuevo hermano!- gritó contento estrechándome la mano.- ¡Veo que te tomaste un buen partido!- me sacudió el brazo con fuerza.- Mira que vino hasta aquí por ti pensando que estabas enojada… no sé porque le dijiste que no… Digo, si sé, pero…

-¡Deja de joder!- gritó arrojándole un cubetazo de agua.- ¡Tonto!

Le mire patidifuso. Era la primera vez que veía a Anaïs avergonzada. Ella agacho la mirada.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente.

-¿De qué?- pregunté.

Su hermano nos vio y sonrió.

-Creo que mejor les dejo solos.- dijo corriendo al mar.

-…La razón por la cual te dije que no es porque tenía miedo…- dijo de pronto.

-¿Miedo a qué?- pregunté.

-A fracasar y a herirte en el camino.- respondió.

-¿Y por qué harías algo así?- me senté en la arena. Ella se acomodó a mi lado. Ambos nos miramos fijamente.

-Hay algo de mí que no sabes, y que siempre que lo cuento termina volviéndose un problema…

-Yo creo tener la madurez suficiente para lidiarlo.- le tome la mano.- ¿De qué se trata?

-Verás…- dio un largo y pesado suspiro.- Hubo alguien muy importante en mi vida tiempo atrás… un hombre mucho mayor que yo.

-¿Y eso que tiene de importante?- dije.- Digo, entiendo es importante, pero no le veo lo malo…

-Él es casado y tiene una familia, son conocidos de mis padres…- se desperezó.- La única persona que sabe lo que te voy a decir es Sesel. –Mire al chico que parecía pez en el agua- Él y yo tuvimos un romance cuando yo tenía 16. De hecho, me juro la luna, las estrellas y todo con tal de que le hiciera caso. No tuvo que rogarme mucho porque me gustaba bastante, y a pesar de saber que estaba ocupado acepte salir con él, a escondidas, claro. Él fue el primero, si sabes a lo que me refiero, y muchas veces. –tragué saliva- Y yo lo amaba con locura y le creía que iba a dejar a su esposa para irse conmigo…

-¿Y qué paso entonces?

-Descubrí que también se acostaba con mi mejor amiga, una chica rubia y hueca como ella sola…- soltó molesta.- Y cuando le reclamé él me dijo que no entendía que esperaba, que debía tener en claro era solo una aventura. Un pasatiempo. Que…- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla.- Que no entendía de donde creía yo que iba a dejar a su esposa para irse con la hija recogida de un matrimonio que solo necesitaba algo con que llenar el hueco aun que fuera un asqueroso gato negro…- sollozó.- Y yo le rogué, estúpida, que se quedara conmigo, que yo lo amaba. Entonces él me dijo que si seguía jodiendo le diría a mi padre que era una ofrecida y que no quería tocarme…

-…Anaïs…

-Y yo preferí dejarlo, y odiar, porque era más fácil. Y me fui, me encerré en un colegio de señoritas. Luego estudie la universidad… tuve varios novios, pero siempre era lo mismo, se acostaban conmigo y hasta ahí, y los que querían ir más lejos conmigo se daban la media vuelta cuando les contaba esto, alegando que no tenia la suficiente dignidad para ellos… es por eso… que yo…

Le abrasé. Ella echó a llorar, desconsolada. Le dije en susurros que todo estaría bien. Que si bien ella también tuvo la culpa de lo que le paso, ese tipo también tenia responsabilidad sobre ella. Cuando se calmo, me miro a los ojos y dijo:

-Vine aquí, no para reclamarle, ni a destruir su matrimonio…- suspiró.- Sino porque ya tengo la fuerza y valor suficiente para decirle quién soy y sus verdades, para admitir que fui tonta, pero que él fue cobarde. Estoy lista para afrontar y perdonar, fue por eso que te rechacé ese día. No quería iniciar otra relación aun teniendo esa herida abierta. Necesito cerrarla antes de hacer algo nuevo…

-…Entonces, hazlo. No te detendré… yo sé que lo lograras…

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

Los días pasaron, una tarde ella llego llorando al hotel donde me hospedaba, lloraba de alegría, al fin había logrado sacarse el dolor del pecho. La abrasé y felicite por ello. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante… y nos besamos.

Tiempo después conocí a sus padres, una pareja de lo más simpática. Al verme me recibieron de la misma manera que Sesel, diciendo que les encantaba el nuevo hijo. Ella solo bufó que dejaran de decir eso ya que iban a terminar ahuyentándome. A mí solo me hacia gracia.

Anaïs me explicó a mayor detalle sobre su pasado, a pesar de ser insignificante lo ocurrido, era obvio que le dolía. Pero yo trataba de no darle importancia.

El último día en Seychelles decidí pedirle su mano en matrimonio. Ella rio y dijo que primero se debía ser novios para poder casarse, mas no se quitó el anillo.

Durante el tiempo del noviazgo no todo fue mil sobre hojuelas. Teníamos muchos conflictos, más que nada por el orden y gustos que no podían convivir, pero lo sobre llevamos.

Cuando decidí presentársela a mis padres, mi madre se puso feliz, comenzó a gritar emocionada que ya era hora me supiera de una novia, ya que empezaba a sospechar que era gay… Y eso le dejaba un buen sabor de boca. Esa mi mamá.

En cambio papá se puso un poco más serio, la miro largo rato e hizo uso de su diplomacia para presentarse. Después me aparto de su lado y me pregunto que si era feliz. Yo le dije que sí. Entonces dijo que no tenía que opinar al respecto, porque era mi vida y mis decisiones, y que al él le gustase o no, no tenía importancia porque yo era un adulto y ya tenía capacidad de decisión.

Así que después de eso, ella fue muy bien recibida en la familia.

Paso un año para que ella aceptara, después de 15 peticiones, casarse.

Tres años después nació Francis. Luego la pequeña Seychelles. Ella tenía miedo de ser una mala madre, pero en realidad, creo que hizo un buen trabajo.

Después de todo Francis es muy maduro, organizado y responsable como ella, aun que algo llorón como yo… Y Seychelles es muy sensible y comprensiva como yo, pero tiene un carácter bastante fuerte como ella.

+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::++:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+:::::+::::::+

-Y así es como terminamos juntos…- dije con aire soñador.

-Muy bonita la historia y todo, papá…- soltó Francis al otro lado del teléfono.- Pero yo te llamaba para que me ayudaras con una cotización.- exclamó.

-Oh, cierto…

-Te decía, ¿Cuánto me cuesta conseguir licor de violetas?- preguntó.

-¿De violetas?- suspiré.- A tu madre le fascinan las violetas… ¿Alguna vez te he contado sobre…?

-Olvídalo.- dijo colgando.

-¿Y ahora que le pasa? Adolecentes, no los entiendo…En fin, - solté.-_ Quand il me prend dans ses bras Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose.  
_


End file.
